Komari has an Idea
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: The Little Busters have been friends forever but Komari proposes something that'll change their lives.


**MY FIRST LITTLE BUSTERS FAN FICTION! I'M SURPRISED NO ONE HAS DONE THIS BEFORE! ALSO MY FIRST EVER ORGY! rob**

It was a cold and snowy night in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania as Riki Naoe was busy studying for his molecular physics exam next week. A freshman at Carnegie Mellon University, he came to America for its greater scholastic opportunities and its diversity, particularity its food. He was majoring in physics in CMU and was going to be a physicist went he goes back to Japan. He loved the fact that he was still part of the team known as the Little Busters ever since childhood and they are still together. At 5'5, he wasn't exactly the tallest guy around but what he lacks in height he makes up for in fury (e.g. ranking first in his graduating class). Although he still felt inadequate compared to his taller male friends, he still was and still is a great guy. Also the whole of Little Busters somehow, someway all attend CMU with him (even Masato!), all with different majors and degrees. On the 55th page of his textbook, he received a call on his Samsung 7. It was Kyosuke Natsume, his best friend and roommate. He was majoring in computer science. Despite being a year older, he requested to bunk with Riki.

"Hello?" Riki answered.

"Yo, Riki. The Little Busters have a surprise for you. Come over to Yuiko's apartment STAT!" said Kyosuke. Before he had time to ask, the line went dead. What kind of surprise? Was it for his birthday? It was a week ago so that wasn't it. Was it inducting a new member into the Little Busters? Whatever it was, it better be good because he's braving snowfalls and low teen weather. He put on his winter clothes and went out of the room and out of the dorm. Fortunately Yuiko's apartment was only 2 blocks away and it was in a very well kept neighborhood. Her parents got if for her during their stay in Pittsburgh. A spacious 3 bedroom pad and it was all hers. Of course she always invites the Little Busters whenever she can. Dusting the snow off, he entered the building and up the elevator. Reaching the door, he knocked. The sounds of Ace of Base's _I Saw the Sign_ were playing. Another knock and still no answer. 'Come on dammit! Open the fucking-' the luxuriant door opened up to reveal Masato Inohara, the muscle of the group.

"Hey hey Riki glad you made it! Come on it, buddy!" he said. Riki stepped in and saw the Little Busters team of Kyosuke Natsume, Kengo Miyazawa, Rin Natsume, Komari Kamikita, Yuiko Kurugaya, Haruka Saigusa, Kudryavka Noami, and Mio Nishizono. Masato ruffled his hair.

"Ok what's so important that I had to miss studying? I really need to make an A on this exam!" he told.

"Komari has an announcement." Kyosuke said. Riki looked at her. "Well what is it?" he asked.

"Well since 6 of us have upcoming exams, I decide we should have an orgy to take the stress off!" she said in her usual cheery voice. The Little Busters looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Kengo asked.

"Serious like Maleficent putting a curse on Aurora!" she said.

"That sounds sooo...adventurous." said Mio.

"Well that's the point. I want to do something we can all share and love and I thought what better thing than sex!" she said.

"Sex is good. In Mother Russia, we often huddle for warmth." said Kudryavka.

"Well, we may need all the warmth we can get tonight." said Rin.

"Oh please right now might as well be a warm day in Florida compared to Russia! Or Canada for that matter!" she replied.

"She's right. I went to Northern Quebec one winter when I was 10. That is one experience I'll never forget." said Yuiko. "And the whole orgy thing...I'm in."

"I'm in too! This is exactly the kind of fun I need!" Haruka said.

"Well, if you girls are in, I guess I'm in too." said Mio.

"Orgies? Well you've grown up nicely, Komari." said Rin.

"And so have you, Rin. You used to be by yourself for the most part. Now you've made great strides to be more social, especially with us." Komari told her.

"I still need my alone time sometimes. But as for sex, that's one thing I can really get behind. Sign me the fuck up!" she said.

"Oh goody! And what about you boys?" Komari asked.

"Well, we're all over 18 so I guess you all can perform acts of revulsion." Kengo said. They all looked at him. "Kidding! I'm in."

"I'm definitely in! I'm gonna show you all my awesome bed skills!" Masato said, posing as usual.

"A bunch of Japanese young adults in Pittsburgh having an orgy." Kyosuke said. Noami looked at him. "And one Russian young adult. You can count me in."

"Riki, what about you?" asked Komari. Riki took it into consideration. It was well known amognst his friends that he was a virgin. The rest of the Little Busters had sex with various people but not with each other. While he was great in his physics class he really wanted to get an A, so he's been studying like crazy yet he realizes he needed a break. And besides if there was any people he was going to lose his virginity to, it was his closest friends.

"Yeah I'm in." he said. The LB cheered.

"Yay! Let's set the mood first. Yuiko?" Komari said. Yuiko turned on her lava lamps for more ambiance.

"As they say in this country, your parents hooked you up, Yuiko!" Noami said.

"Yep. They did." she said.

"All right now that that's out of the way, shall we begin?" Komari asked.

"How?" Riki asked.

"Like this!" she said as she kissed him. This was Riki's first kiss and he had to admit, it was amazing. Komari pulled him in closer. Remembering what he saw from anime and movies, he grabbed her thin frame. Soon a soft symphony of moans escaped from their lips. Noami and Haruka soon followed suit and began kissing each other. Mio grabbed Kengo for a kiss while Yuiko grabbed Kyosuke. Rin pulled Masato in for a slovenly kiss. Soon the entire Little Busters were in a kissing frenzy. Komari let his lips go.

"So how was your first kiss?" she asked.

"It..was..amazing!" he said.

"Well this will be even more amazing!" she said as she kissed him again. Using her tongue, she explored every bit of his mouth. She sat him on the couch and he uses his hands to grope her butt. The others continued kissing.

"Let's get these clothes off!" said Haruka as she pulled Noami's dress off of her. The Russian girl did the same thing to her and soon they were in their bras and panties. As soon as that went, they were naked. Haruka had an ample B-cup while Noami's A-cups were small but gorgeous. Haruka kissed her boobs and she moaned. Soon Kengo and Kyosuke removed their partners clothing as well. Yuiko had the largest bust size at 36DD while Mio had above average C cups.

"Very nice, ladies." Kyosuke said. He kissed Yuiko again and fondled her tiddies while Kengo licked at Mio. Both girls moaned for Kengo and Kyosuke's tongues were very well gifted. This became apparent went Kengo lobbed at Mio's pussy. She grabbed his white hair while his strong hands held her delicate legs.

"Wow. Kengo moves fast!" said Rin as she removed her clothes. Her bust size was a C-cup which Masato licked his lips.

"You have the best tits of any girl I've ever fucked." he told her.

"How many?" she asked.

"456. Include 94 American chicks but none are as hot as you!" he said as he kissed her again and grabbed her titties. Seeing the action, Komari removed her clothes. Her B-cups looked liked basketballs but her nipples were very pert.

"What do you think, Riki?" she asked.

"They look amazing!" he said. He kissed his first titties. Komari moaned. For a virgin, Riki was actually pretty good. Not at Kengo's, Kyosuke's or Masato's level of course but still, he had lots of potential. Noami moaned louder as her pussy was eaten out by Haruka. Haruka had preferred girls so she was a pro at lesbian love making.

"Oh _da_! You're so good, Haruka!" said Noami. She grabbed her magenta hair. Masato on the other hand, lifted Rin up and ate her pussy, showcasing his strength. She grabbed his black hair.

"You're so strong, Masato!" she said. She knew he responds to compliments and she was going to milk it for all its worth. Back towards Kengo, Kyosuke, Yuiko and Mio, the two girls had began kissing each other while their pussies continued to be eaten out. Riki had started to licked Komari's pussy.

"Riki, you're learning fast!" she said as she grabbed his brown hair. Meanwhile, Haruka had gotten Komari's large bag of sex toys.

"Woah, Komari. Someone is a naughty girl!" she said. She grabbed a dildo and riding crop. She used the dildo to penentrate Noami's pussy. The Russian girl moaned even louder. Then she probed her skin with the riding crop. Noami's open mouth was another opportunity to lock licks with her again.

"All right. We girls got naked. Now its time for you boys!" said Komari. The males hastily undressed. Riki's body was thin but svelte. His cock was a respectable 7 inches hard. He gawked at his more developed male friends. Kyosuke had a lean, muscular build with a killer set of abs. His cock stuck out at a proud 12 inches. Kengo was even more muscular. His biceps were 17 inches big while his pecs and abs were the right kind of taut. Not to mention his extremely chiseled back which Yuiko, Mio, Haruka, and Noami took notice. It made Makoto Tachibana's from _Free_ look like a mountain of cellulite. His cock was a huge 13 inches long and 3 inches thick. Masato, of course, was by far the most muscular. He had a bodybuilder physique and it still wasn't overpumped, which pleased the females. His legs looked like tree trunks and his butt was buff enough to be in a museum. His back wasn't as chiseled as Kengo's but it still was cavernous. What really made him the paragon of male perfection was his gigantic cock. 14 inches long and 4.5 inches thick, it was by far the biggest of the males and one of the biggest on the planet. He was an idiot (Well not in the social studies department for which his major in history came in) but he was a hot idiot. The girls all looked at him alluringly. And so did Riki. He was pansexual, not caring for gender. Masato smiled at the looks he was getting and decided to flex and pose for his audience. Riki felt so inadequate compared to Kengo, Kyosuke, and Masato.

"Show off." Kengo and Kyosuke said in unison.

"Hey when you got it, you got it!" Masato retorted.

"Now where were we?" asked Rin. She kissed Masato's virile body, as a form of muscle worship. Haruka came over and groped his bubble ass. Noami stroked his cock.

"While everything is bigger in Mother Russia, you certainly can give it competition!" she said.

"Even I had a yen for every girl that said that!" he chucked. She opened her mouth as wide as she cold and only get a fourth in. Her mouth was just too small. Rin kissed the uncovered parts and his melon sized balls. Mio had started going down on Kengo. While she definitely has had more than her fair share of cocks, she has never had anything of Kengo's size so it was going to be a chore to take him in. She grabbed his lemon sized balls and started her work. Yuiko was taking Kyosuke with more ease. He moaned for she had a really good mouth. All the years of living abroad helped her with that. Komari took Riki on the opposite side of the couch.

"Don't worry, Riki. I prefer my men average and cute!" she complimented. He smiled a bit. She started sucking on him which she took all in. Riki moaned loudly at his first ever blowjob. She grabbed his balls which were smaller than his male friends but puffier. Pretty soon the moans all matched the decibels of the music playing. Masato had held Noami and kissed her. Rin had taken more in but still only half. Haruka was licking his asshole. Mio had gotten the hang of taking Kengo and gave him one of the best blowjobs he's ever received. Yuiko was licking Kyosuke's lime sized balls and jacking him off. He was the first male to cum and a shot of white splattered her face. Some even got on the floor.

"Oh sorry, babe." he said.

"It's okay. It's my apartment and if I want cum on my floor, I'll have it on my floor." she said. She gave Mio a look and switched with her, taking Kengo's larger stick in her gullet. The white haired man instantly moaned.

"Oh God your mouth is amazing, Yuiko!" he said.

"Yeah man. Definitely the best I've received." Kyosuke said. Mio started her work on the auburn haired male. Not as good as Yuiko but still not half bad.

"Enough! I want your giant cock in me now, Masato!" Haruka said. He smiled deviously.

"Whatever you want, baby." he said as he grabbed her. Remembering his size, he often goes slow with the girls he fucks. He gently entered her for which her mouth was a little O. A few more inches and she began screaming. She has had absolutely nothing of his size before and she's one of the more promiscuous members of the Little Busters.

"OH GOD! YOU'RE SO BIG!" she said. Rin came over and kissed her to soothe her pain. She let her tongue danced with hers. While distracted, the rest of Masato slid in. He gave her a few minutes to adjust. He then started a steady pace. Rin had went to the sex toy bag and grabbed the strap on. Haruka took the message and sucked on the fake dildo while kissing Masato again. Noami on the other hand kissed Rin's backside and licked her out. Back at Komari and Riki, the blonde haired girl whispered.

"Are you ready to lose your virginity?" she asked.

"HELL YES!" he said. She smiled and grabbed his cock. She instantly slammed on it causing both of them to moan. While he definitely wasn't the biggest she's received, he still was adequate enough for a pleasurable experience. She began moving on him. He emulated on what he saw in hentai and grabbed her and thrusted along with her. Mio grabbed Kyosuke's cock and sat down on it herself. She screamed cause it was the biggest she's ever received. She held his face.

"You're so handsome." she said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." he told her. She kissed him again. Not wanting to be left out, Kengo grabbed Yuiko and inserted his cock inside her. Like the other girls, it was the largest size she's ever received.

"DAMN! YOU'RE A BIG BOY!" she said. He started moving in her. They were in the missionary position which was Kengo's favorite. Mio went down and kissed her again, grabbing her titties. It was certainly an interesting position.

"Hey boys don't think we girls are the only ones who are going to be having same sex fun!" said Komari. Kengo and Kyosuke looked at her and then each other and gave a big smirk. The white haired boy pulled Kyosuke in for a kiss. While they were straight, they weren't exactly adverse to having some male-male time. Kyosuke rubbed his hands down that glorious back. The two males moaned a symphony as their tongues battled for dominance. Meanwhile Masato kept fucking Haruka, bucking the poor girl to exertion. Rin had licked his butthole once again while 'fucking' Noami. The magenta haired girl held those huge biceps for leverage. As much a man he tries to be, even he couldn't keep his composure in this sex orgy so he moaned loudly as he pounded into Haruka and his asshole was licked. Riki on the other hand was getting the hang of fucking. He banged Komari in doggy style, a position he saw in porn. They both had moaned. It had been around 25 minutes when Riki lost his virginity and he was ready to cum. He came inside the fairy tale loving girl. He panted. His male friends laughed however.

"Aww come on Riki that's all you got? I can bang 3 chicks in that time frame!" said Masato.

"Hey man lay off. It was his first time after all!" said Kyosuke. He continued fucking Mio. This time in the cowgirl position.

"Well he's right. It was your first. Do you have energy for another round?" asked Komari. He wasn't build for sex like Kengo, Kyosuke, and Masato were so the answer was a resounding no. He shook his head. "Well you can play with the toys for more exprience. I'm sure you'll be a stud in no time, sweetie." She kissed him and went over to the foursome on the couch. She kissed Kyosuke and sat on his face. She kissed Mio. Kengo was still going at it with Yuiko. He fucked her in the doggy position. Rin, tired of not having that gargantuan cock, licked his ass harder. Her wish was about to come true. Haruka had stopped to give her poor abused hole some time to rest. She instantly grabbed Masato's cock and inserted herself on it, yelling as she was filled and stretched like never before. Masato loved hearing that from his girls as he knew he was the best they probably will ever receive. She wasted no time in adjusted and told him to go at her like a jackhammer. He fulfilled her request. Masato wasn't the brightest tool in the box, but if there was one thing he was a god in, it was sex. Noami had the bright idea to form a fucktrain with Rin and Masato. She grabbed the strapon and inserted herself again. Rin took the hint and held her. Masato was getting really turned on now. He went as hard as fast as possible. So much that the floorboards would probably break.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's have some same-sex action!" Yuiko said. She got off of Kengo and went to kiss and hold Mio. Kengo did the same thing with Kyosuke, also pumping his still hard member. Riki was taking notice. It was so erotic seeing not only 2 girls go at it but 2 men as well, especially his best friend. His member was hardening again. Komari decided to get into it with both girls.

"Hey can I join?" he asked.

"Sure bud. Go for it." said Kyosuke. Kengo positioned his butt in front of his face. He knew what to do. While his ass wasn't as buff as Masato's, it was still very taut. He lobbed at it and pumped the white haired male's huge cock, his small hands barely circumferencing the girth. Riki continued to kissed Kengo's torso while Kengo took Kyosuke's cock whole. Years of kendo training have put him in excellent physical shape including his mouth for some reason. Riki was certainly enjoying worshiping the champion's body. 'So strong, so hard, but of course what can you expect from a guy who won nearly every kendo competition he was in school.' thought Riki. He then decided to take Kengo's cock in but with his small mouth it was going to be like a train fitting through a narrow tunnel. He stretched as wide as he could and manage to get his head in. A few more inches and he couldn't fit anymore. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands and massaged his balls. Mio and Yuiko had 69 each other. To Yuiko, Mio's pussy was a mix of honey and Sour Skittles. Both girls were softly moaning. Komari had used a butt plunger for masturbation. 5 horny college kids shagging like rabbits was enough to turn on the most celibate of humans. Meanwhile, Masato was fucking Rin while standing. She held his face and kissed him again. Komari saw Noami and Haruka needed some love so she went over their with her toys.

"So girls what will it be?" she asked.

"Let's try the beads and paddle!" said Haruka.

"Ohh good choice, comrade!" said Noami. Komari grabbed the anal beads and Ben-wa balls. She used the balls on Noami who was used to toys while she smacked Haruka with her paddle.

"Haruka, you've been a naughty girl!" she said.

"I know! I deserve to be punished! Hit me again!" she told her. A good hard smacks had her screaming like a bitch in heat. Over on the couch, Kyosuke was fucking Yuiko while Kengo was banging Mio. Riki licked both of the male's ballsac for more pleasure. He was also amazed at how much his best friend and Kengo could last. It's been almost 2 hours since the orgy began and they haven't came once! He thought this must be what's it like to run on stud pills. 'Masato probably could last for days.' he thought. He looked over and saw the musclehead was still giving Kyosuke's sister the best fuck ever. Rin held his strong shoulders and he pounded into her like a panzer through Russia. Kyosuke and Kengo stood up and fucked their respective partners in midair. Riki stroked his now-hard cock. He envied at how well his male friends were so skilled and experienced in sex. They'd make lots of money as porn stars. But he admits that only a privileged few males can have massive cocks like them and go on for literally hours. He wasn't just in that group. Grunts from Kyosuke and Kengo meant that they were about to cum. They released inside of the two girls who got off their exploding members.

"You guys are cum fountains!" said Yuiko. Kyosuke left her body more filled that she ever had with another man. Excess semen was dripping from her legs.

"Oh please! Just wait until I release!" said Masato.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" asked Riki.

"Actually, you." said Kengo.

"What?!" he asked.

"Me and Kengo talked it over and we've decided that you're probably going to be taking it rather than giving it in the future so we're going to prepare you." said Kyosuke.

"Um..I'm not sure.." Kyosuke kissed his best friend. His hot tongue moved around in his little mouth.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Fuck me hard, you big studs!" Riki said.

"That's what we thought." Kengo whispered in his ear. The two larger males began kissing Riki's face and body. Mio and Yuiko masturbated to this because guy-on-guy is hot. Also their pussies need a major break. Riki kissed Kyosuke again. He wondered why they never tried anything sexually during the months they've been roommates. They've been friends forever so some kind of spark should have ignited. He didn't know if he was gay or straight however. Kengo licked the smaller man's hole. His tongue was like firecrackers and dynamite put together! Meanwhile Masato had started banging Noami. She moaned heavily for no man has ever taken her like this or measured up to Masato's size. Komari planted kissed on his back and then kissed the black haired male. Haruka was taking a break along with Rin, soothing each other's well used pussy.

"Masato...is a beast!" said Haruka.

"I know! He managed to make me submit to him. ME! Sex is definitely one thing he has cornered." Rin said. Komari sat on his face and locked lips with Noami. 'I wonder how much stamina this wall of muscle has.' she thought. Meanwhile Riki was bobbing down on his best friend's package. Not taking it all the way of course but enough that his mouth could handle. Kengo was scissoring his butt, preparing him for his first penetration. He proded his cock and started his trek into him. Riki went starry eyed as his hole was stretched to its limit in order to accommodate the white haired male. He screamed at being so full but Kyosuke grabbed his head and stuffed his cock back down his throat. His size had nearly chocked the poor thing. He pushed his mouth off of him so he could breathe. Luckily the rest of Kengo slid in. Why did he have to have such well endowed male friends? Kengo let him adjust before moving in. The brown haired male moaned furiously which Kyosuke took as an opportunity to lock lips with him again. His talented hands had pumped his aching cock while twisting his nipples. If this is what sex is like for their partners he wasn't going to complain! Masato had finished fucking Noami and went to Komari.

"Damn Masato you haven't cum yet?" asked Mio.

"Nope most of the time I force myself on these girls!" he said. Yuiko kissed his neck.

"Well hows about the Little Busters make you cum because you're out of juice?" she asked.

"HA! YOU'RE ON!" he said as he increased his speed within the blonde girl. Komari was certainly enjoying it although her poor body might not later. His strong hands held her small butt.

"Lemme feel your big muscles." said Yuiko. He flex his arms for which her dainty hands didn't reach half way around. "Big as bowling balls!"

"Do you like it when girls worship your muscles?" asked Mio as she felt his abs.

"FUCK YEAH! IT'S ONE OF MY BIGGEST TURN-ONS!" he exclaimed. The two females continued to feel his hard earned body. Mio had felt his thick thighs and legs. Noami was licking his balls. The Russian girl had her massive reserves of stamina as well. Back over the coach, Riki, Kyosuke, and Kengo had gotten into the groove of things. Riki had sucked on his best friend's cock again while Kengo and Kyosuke continued to make out. Riki had taken more than he previously thought he would though he still needed major training. Kyosuke whispered something in Kengo's ear. The white haired man smiled and held Riki up.

"Riki, would you like for me and Kengo to take you at the same time?" Kyosuke asked.

"OH HELL YES!" he said. A smile appeared on both of the larger male's faces. Kyosuke lined his cock up and thrusted into him. Riki was learning to be more resilient tonight so instead of shouting to the heavens, he held the coach and clenched his teeth.

"Normally when someone has two cocks in them, they scream. You're doing great, bud." said Kengo. Kyosuke started moving along with Kengo into the smaller male. Meanwhile, Masato had started fucking Mio. She may look bookish but inside she's wild and sex-crazed and wanted to try out Mr. Superstud Masato for herself. He took her missionary style. Yuiko whispered in his ear:

"When you get done with Mio and me, hows about you go and join the boys?" she asked.

"While that's not normally my style, I'll do it for you girls and my man Riki!" he said. He continued plowing Mio into a new century. Yuiko had licked his butt. She had hoped sometime with the boys would cause him to cum. The rest of the girls were kissing and soothing each other.

"How do you feel, Rin?" asked Haruka.

"Like I can go another round. But not with Masato. I think my ass needs a little bit more time." she said.

"Yeah. same here." Komari said. "I still can't believe he hasn't came yet!" Back over at the couch, Riki kissed Kengo while still being at the mercy of the two larger men. Kyosuke grabbed his head.

"WHO'S OUR LITTLE SLUT?!" he asked.

"I AM! I AM YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" he said.

"WHO ONLY EXISTS TO TAKE OUR COCKS?!" asked Kengo forcefully.

"I DO! I ONLY EXISTS FOR YOUR COCKS ONLY!" he screamed.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Kengo and Kyosuke yelled in unison. They bucked harder. So hard that his small body might break in two. Literally! On the other side of the room, Masato was banging Yuiko. She clawed his muscled back, hoping to get him to cum.

"OH YOU FUCKING STUD! GO HARDER! FASTER!" she exclaimed. He went as hard and fast as he could and she did not regret it one bit! The pressure in Masato's balls told him that a big ejaculation cycle was about to come but he was going to hold off on that in order to keep his promise. Rin went over to the males and kissed Kengo.

"Eat my pussy, Riki. I know how you like it!" she said. He did as he was told. She rubbed her hands down his insanely chiseled back. 'They were right. It was carved by the gods themselves!' she thought. In a few more minutes, Riki came again. His cum splattered Kengo's abs and Rin's boobs. She ate it and his cum tasted sweeter than any male she's received. 'Maybe there's hope for him yet.' she thought again. "Riki, do you have one more in you?" she asked.

"Just one more and then I need to relax!" he said.

"Oh goody. Masato!" she called him. He had just got through fucking Yuiko, whose doubts were completely shattered by his prowess.

"What's up?" he asked as he came over.

"Treat our Riki good." she said.

"You ready, bud?" he asked him.

"Yeah." Riki answered. "What are you two going to do?"

"I think we have one more in us. Boys?" asked Komari.

"We'd love too, ladies." Kengo and Kyosuke said in unison again. They left Riki alone with Masato. The muscleman grabbed the small guy for a kiss. Riki rubbed his hands across that canvass of flesh, feeling those thick pecs and chiseled abs.

"Masato, your body is amazing!" he said.

"You're not the first one to say that, dude. Wanna feel my biceps?" he said as he flexed for the boy. He felt them to be hard as granite. He planted kissed on them. In short, Masato was pure, thick mass. Riki licked his nipples and each one of his abs, intending to savor every inch of the Adonis he was worshiping. Next he moved to the back. 'Not as magnificent as Kengo's but still hard.' he thought. He then rubbed his beefy muscled ass. It was official: There was nothing on Masato that was weak. He was an idiot but damn did he deserve his body. Riki then started at his massive cock, still rock hard after banging 6 girls! He certainly couldn't fit that in his mouth so he kissed it and licked his balls. Masato grabbed the small man and inserted his cock in his hole. "Time to see why there was so much screaming." he said. Riki didn't reacted as visibly due to having two huge dongs in him but he still winced his teeth due to Masato's size. Back at the sex corner, Rin was on Kengo's cock while Kengo licked Mio's pussy again. Komari was sucking on his feet. Yuiko was on Kyosuke's cock was he licking Noami's pussy and Haruka sucked on his feet. Rin and Mio made out while Yuiko and Noami did the same. Meanwhile Masato continued to thrust hard into Riki. The small man thanked whatever force in the universe that his poor abuse asshole could handle 3 cocks of gigantic proportions. His moans were music to Masato's ears as the big lug took it as a sign that his partner was pleased. He had the uncanny ability to tell who's faking and who's not. He then picked up the small male and fucked him while standing. At the sex corner, Kengo fucked Komari doggy while Kyosuke did the same to Haruka. The two females tongues danced their lovely dance again. Rin had kissed Kengo while Yuiko had kissed Kyosuke. Mio and Noami had decided they've had enough male attention and used the rest of their stamina for some nice female lovin'. The blue haired girl lobbed at the Russian's boobs. Another hour had passed and the pressure in Kengo's, Kyosuke's, and Masato's balls told them that they were about to cum. The auburn haired male thrusted roughly into Haruka while the white haired did the same for Komari. Masato also thrusted liked a cannon into Riki, intending to push him over the edge. A couple more grunts and the three males unleashed their semen onto their partners. For Kengo and Kyosuke, this would be the second time they came but it'd be the first for Masato. He flooded Riki's insides. There was so much cum that his stomach actually bulged. Excess semen dripped out of his asshole.

"Well guys what are you waiting for? Shower us in the white rain!" said Rin. Masato pulled out of Riki and Kengo and Kyosuke did the same for their partners. The poor boy's ass pushed out so much cum that the floor was turning white. The three males squirted their erupting cocks onto the females. They opened their mouths to receive the glorious oil. Once the girls have had enough, Kyosuke, Kengo, and Masato came over to Riki and showered him in their cum. A few more spurts and the three large boys were empty. Everyone was panting, sweating, and exhausted (the three guys could go a couple more rounds, especially Masato but they decided to rest).

"SO...EVERYONE...HOW...WAS...IT?" asked Komari.

"IT...WAS...AMAZING!" they all said.

"It...was..enough..to...tire..ME..out!" said Masato who still couldn't believe they actually made him cum naturally.

"Yeah..and..that's really hard to do." said Kyosuke.

"I...don't..know about you but I think my ass needs a break." said Riki who was eating the cum off his body.

"I think we all need some RR, Riki. But who are we going to sleep with?" asked Yuiko.

"I'll sleep with Rin." said Haruka. She gave her another kiss.

"I'll go to the bed with Noami." said Komari.

"I'll sleep with Kengo." said Mio. He scooped her up.

"Looks like you're mine for tonight, big boy." said Yuiko. Masato scooped her as well.

"I guess its just you and me, huh?" Riki asked his best friend.

"Looks that way, bud." said Kyosuke. He gave him a kiss which he licked his own cum off his lips.

"Awww well Riki you and Kyosuke can have my room." said Yuiko.

"And I'll take this little vixen to the other." said Kengo. They had ventured into their room for the night. Yuiko had grabbed her spare blankets and pillows also her air mattresses. Riki grabbed his phone and saw it was 1:00 a.m."Let's go to bed. I'm tired as fuck." he said brazenly. Kyosuke smiled and carried him bridal style. It was good to get away from the stench of sex for a while. Kyosuke closed the door behind them. He placed Riki gently on the bed. "Thanks. I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

"I'm glad that we could make that happen." Kyosuke said as he kissed him. Riki laid on his strong chest and the auburn haired male pulled the covers upon them.

"This will be one night I'll never forget." Riki said. He snuggled and enjoyed Kyosuke's strong body on him.

"Me too, man." Kyosuke said. "And I hope they'll be another one like it."

"I hope so too." said Riki. "But for now let's get some sleep." he said as he gave his best friend one last kiss before drifting off to dreamland.

 **THE END!**


End file.
